


all i need is you

by multiishipper



Category: Chase Atlantic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiishipper/pseuds/multiishipper
Summary: mitchel just found out that jordan just cheated on him... with his brother. what is gonna happen between them?





	all i need is you

Christian’s POV  
I was walking down the coridor when i heard loud noises coming from mitchel’s room. It sounds like he was breaking stuffs and.. i heard a little sob. Is he crying?  
I stopped and i started to knock on his door: “Mitchel, open the door, please”. “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME, CLINTON!?”, he snapped.  
“Mitchel, Mitty, it’s me, Christian. What happened?” “Just go away, please...” I heard another sob from his room. “Baby, come on, please, open the door and let’s talk about what happened...”.  
Mitchel’s POV  
“Baby, come on, please, open the door and let’s talk about what happened...”. I can’t believe he called me like this. We haven’t been so close since the day i hooked up with Jordan. He was kinda sad and angry at the same time... does he liked me back then? I was really confused. He really started to ignore me and we barely talked anymore. He was seeing many girls after all this things, and I felt.. jealous? But i was with Jordan... maybe I have feelings for my best friend. No, this is not gonna happen, i don’t want to lose him because of this bullshit. I heard another knock on my room. It was still Christian: “Mitty, sweetheart, let me in, i hate when you’re like this...” “Christian, is nothing, really! I’m fine, you can go to your room.” “Babyboy, I know there is something wrong, just let me help you.” I sighed and I got up and started to walk in the direction of my door. When I opened it, he just threw his arms around me and hugged me really tight. I was speechless. “Come on, let’s get in”, he said with a soft tone. God, I missed this and him so much. I closed my door and we walked to my bed where we sat down.  
“So, Mitch, what happened? It must be really important since, uh, you broked your things...” he scanned my room and saw all the mess i made.  
“Kras, it not that simple...” I started to ramble “Well, take your time, I have nothing to do today.” He smiled at me. Fuck, why is he so sweet and hot at the same time?  
“Uh, well, i-it’s about Jordan a-and Clinton...” I was shaking a little and I hope he didn’t notice...  
“She did something to you? Cause boy, I swear she will regret this!” he raised his voice a little “Mitty, you know I am right here for you, no? You will always have my arms and shoulder if you need them to cry or hug.”  
I am more shooked now. He was ignoring me back then and now... what just happened?  
“T-thank you.. so, uh.. Jordan, she.. she cheated on me with m-my brother..“ some tears started to run down my cheeks and i buried my face in his neck. “It’s okay, baby, I’m here, I’m right here, I’m not gonna leave you.. I love you, Mitty.”  
Christian’s POV:  
“I love you, Mitty.” I just can’t believe what I just said. How the fuck she cheated on him? He is an angel who deserve all the happiness and love in this World. I have a crush on Mitchel since the day i laid my eyes on him. I hope this will not ruin the moment-  
“I-i love you too, Kras.” He looked up at me and gave me a watery smile. I am dreaming? did he really just said it back? “Earth to the Kras, is everything fine?” He just laughed a bit wen he saw my red face. “Uh oh, I’m sorry, I was jus, uhm...” “Shooked?” He asked me “Y-yeah... look, Mitty, I am really sorry for my misbehave back then, I was just a little bit jealous.. it sounds kinda stupid, oh God..” I just slapped my mouth and closed my eyes. “Jealous of what, babyboy?”, he asked me with an innocet accent. “I-it doesn’t matter, just forget what i said” I looked in another direction until he just took my face between his hands “Kras, baby, look at me... I hooked up with Jordan because I just couldn’t get you out of my mind. Christian Anthony, I loved you since the day we met. I know you will be one of the most talented people in this World.. God, i can’t get enough of your beautiful smile, your voice it’s so angelic, i love how you make people feels better with your jokes, and God, your laugh... your laugh is just like a drug that i am addicted to. I was so jealous when I saw you with all these girls every night. I fucking love you so much, Kras...” I just don’t have words.. He just confessed his love for me.. Am i going crazy? “Mitchel, babe... why didn’t you said something? because God, I loved you since the day we met too. You are an angel in my eyes, and Jesus.. you are so perfect in every way. I love you more than anything in this World.”  
i lifted his face and i locked my eyes with him. I can see how much and adore he have for me  
And the he started to kiss me. I don’t know how to react.. when he was pulling apart, I closed the distance again and we kissed for minutes until we needed air.  
“So, Kras... after all these crazy things... i just have one question for you.” “What is it, baby?”  
“Do you wanna be my boyfriend? You’re making me really happy and God, I do really love you so so so much!” “Yes, Mitty, I’ll be honored to be your boyfriend”.  
He just smiled wide and hugged my tight. I laughed softly and i hugged him back.  
“I’m so fucking happy that I can finally call you mine” “I’m all yours, babyboy”, “so am I”. I started to kiss all his face and he is smiling and he puts his hands around my neck.  
“How about we’re sleeping now, baby? tommorow it’s a big day.” I asked him while I am yawning. “Yeah, that’s sound great”. I got up from his bed when I felt a hand on my hip: “Stay with me, please, you are all that I need right now and forever.” “Yeah, sure, anything for my babydool” he giggled and made space for me in his bed. I laid on my back and he putted his head on my chest. I started to play with his hair and he snuggled more until he rested his head on my sholder. I looked down at him and kissed his forehead “I love you, baby, you are my World” I whispered “I love you more, Kras, you are my Sunshine”. After a few seconds, we started to drift off with smile on our both face.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: heyooo! this is my first fic so yeah😅 i am really sorry if there will be some mistakes!


End file.
